


Blaine Gets Bullied

by BlaineyDevon



Series: Headway 'Verse [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Blangst, Bullying, Headway, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaineyDevon/pseuds/BlaineyDevon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headway Verse. Blaine gets lost on the way to class and finds himself in a very unpleasant situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blaine Gets Bullied

**Author's Note:**

> Someone (sorry I can't remember who) commented on Headway forever ago and asked for a scene where Blaine is getting bullied and Kurt and Santana defend him. This is sorta that? I don't even know. Started a week ago, finished five minutes ago, unedited. Enjoy

Blaine walked down the hallway with the note Kurt gave him at lunch in his hands. It was simple, and they had spent the whole lunch period huddled in a corner of the cafeteria while Kurt and helped him read what it said so that all throughout Blaine’s next two classes, he could read it to himself.

 _Blaine_ ,

_I love you very much my sweet boyfriend, just think two more classes and we’ll be together again! Keep your chin up and time will pass in no time. See you in chemistry :)_

_Love,_  
 _Kurt_

With his head down, he read over the note again and again as he walked down the semi-crowded halls of McKinley High. He had read the note all through his last two classes and now he was heading to the final class, chemistry, which he had with both Kurt and Santana. He couldn’t wait to see Kurt again, as his words had been what helped him through the blur of foreign words and concepts that his other classes were to him.

Blaine smiled and held the note in one hand and brushed his fingers over the words with the other, as though touching them would make him get closer to Kurt faster. He turned a corner, going with the flow of student traffic, but didn’t realize right away that it was the wrong corner. He was too busy looking at the beautiful way Kurt wrote to him to notice. At least until a brutal, meaty hand ripped the paper from his grasp and shoved him into the wall so hard his felt his vision blur and his breath leave him before he could cry out.

“Well, well, look what wandered into our part of the school.” A voice came from the tall, overwhelming figure that stepped closer to Blaine. There were two others beside the unfairly large teen, and once Blaine’s eyes cleared and he could see them, he instantly cowered against the sharp metal of the locker.

“What’s this, freak? A love letter from your boyfriend?” Another jock teased. Blaine took a deep breath and nodded once. It was true, after all. It was a letter from his boyfriend.

“Ah, man, I’m about to puke this little punk is so gay it makes me sick,” the third boy said, causing the other two to laugh. 

Blaine’s eyes darted between them and he tried to calculate an escape route, but he wasn’t quick enough before two big hands were grabbing his shoulders, slamming him back against the locker again and again, the metal handle digging into the muscle of his back each time. He finally managed a cry of pain, but it only seemed to make them laugh more as they shoved him to the floor.

This had happened before, once, at his old school, and the very next day Mama had pulled him out and transferred him to Dalton. He didn’t want to go away, but he also really wished these guys would just leave him alone. Pulling his legs up to his chest, he tried to just tune them out.

“Hey, fag, were you always this fucking gay or did the brain damage just screw you up so much it made you like dick too?” The first guy laughed as they nudged Blaine’s legs with their feet before two of them grabbed his arms and hauled him up until he was standing, crying and hunched over and trying to face away.

“He just asked you a question! Answer him, idiot!” The third guy punched a fist into Blaine’s arm, making him squeak and grab at it as pain radiated up to his shoulder and right up to his head.

“I…I d-don’t…” Blaine squeezed his eyes shut and tried to take deep breaths.

“Don’t like dick? Coulda fooled me, with all this sick lovey shit you got going on with Hummel!” 

Blaine cried out as he was pulled forward, then shoved into the lockers three times. It hurt so bad, everything hurt. The locker, his head, their words. It hurt so bad and he just wanted to go home and go to bed and cuddle with Kurt.

A loud shout of “ _Hey_!” echoed through the halls and the bullies stopped pushing him against the metal, but they didn’t release their hold on him. Blaine looked over to the source of the noise, even though he knew he could recognize Kurt’s voice anywhere. He was quickly followed by a very frightening angry Santana. The jocks sneered at Kurt, but when they spotted the girl behind him, they instantly let go of Blaine and backed away.

Santana began to yell loudly at them in Spanish, and while Blaine had zero idea of the meaning of anything that came from her mouth – he barely understood English some days – he could tell that his friend was triumphantly defending him, which made Blaine smile despite the pain in his shoulders and his head. Kurt was by his side seconds later, pulling him into his arms and hugging him tight, then pulling back when he cringed to ask if he was alright and if he needed to go to the nurse.

“Kurt, Kurt…” Blaine reached out, putting a hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder to calm him down, then cringed a little when he heard Santana yell once more, in English this time “ _and don’t you_ ever lay another hand on him or I will _cut you_!” 

Kurt chuckled a little and took Blaine’s hand, giving it a little squeeze, then started to look him over again. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Your parents will kill me if I let anything happen to you,” said Kurt worriedly.

“Not your fault,” said Blaine softly, bringing Kurt’s hand up to his lips and giving it a small kiss. “Class now?”

“Are you sure you don’t want to just go home?” asked Kurt, still looking concerned. Blaine shook his head. He just wanted to be with Kurt. Kurt sighed and slipped an arm around him, keeping him close and protecting him as they walked to class together, showing up nearly ten minutes later. Their teacher didn’t say a word as they took their seats in the back, Santana following a minute later. Blaine found himself, not for the first time, just being thankful for his friends.


End file.
